Leaves in the Wind
by OliviaLane02
Summary: Its been 8 years since Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. He is busy a man ruling a country and helping build a new city. Zuko, thought he had no time for romance, no matter how pressing his council was. Until a mysterious young woman shows up, disturbing his set routine, forcing the lonely Fire Lord to befriend her. But, neither thought friendship would turn to love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zuko

I swiftly signed my signature on the newest trading agreement presented by the Southern Water Tribe and stamped it with the official Fire Lord's seal, then placed it in the pile of others I had approved. My hand mechanically picking up a letter from the unread stack, I groaned when I seeing the Earth King's vibrant green seal.

It has been 7 years since Aang and I decided to leave the Fire Nation colonists in the Earth Kingdom. More and more people of every nationally flocked to the colonies over the years, so much so that I received a letter from Governor Yori requesting funds for expansion, to which I readily agreed. In the expansion land obviously was needed; Earth Kingdom land. That King Kiue seemed very unwilling to give, he turned down every proposal I or the Governor sent.

I unhurriedly broke the seal with the end of ink blackened brush, already anticipating the reply.

 **Fire Lord Zuko,**

 **The land you requested for the enlargement of the colonies can simply not be spared.**

Scoffing, I flung the useless parchment on the desk. Land cannot be spared? The Earth Kingdom has more territory that any other nation! With a heavy sigh, I began writing a letter to Aang, I hated to bother him right after his and Katara's honeymoon, but he did ask to be kept informed on the situation. When finished I rang the small bell on my desk and waited for a most trusted servant, she was the only one I allowed to handle any of my documents. The tall and slim, young woman, walked in, properly bowing low.

"Makoto, this letter needs to be sent to Avatar Aang by messenger hawk immediately." I held the envelope across the desk for her take.

"Will that be all, Your Highness?"

There was an air of sadness around the usually shy, but the friendly woman and I, unfortunately, knew the reason behind it. "Yes, that will be all. Makoto, is your Mother doing better?" I asked sympathetically.

"She is still very ill," Makoto replied sorrowfully, before forcing a small smile, "thank you for sending Physician Yasuo."

Though my personal physician kept me informed on the older woman's condition, I had still felt the need to ask in the hopes that maybe something had changed, but I know that the girl only has precious few days left with her mother. "After you send that letter, take the rest of the day off and the next 4 days."

I stared down the organized chaos that covered my desk, uncomfortable when her eyes began to look misty. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko." I fought to stop the wince at the sound of her voice breaking, only allowing myself to slouch in my seat when I heard the door slide shut. I was saddened that Makoto's mother was dying, as a child, she was one of the nurses who took care of me. It's a shame for she is a great lady. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, I immediately straightened my back. "Enter," I called despondently, already beginning to read a dispute complaint between nobles.

"Ah, the work of the Fire Lord is never done," my head snapped up in surprise, to see a heavy set bearded man entering my study.

"Uncle!" I shot up from my chair, striding across the room toward him, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I thought you couldn't leave your tea shops until winter?"

"Well, I got the opportunity to leave early and took it. I hope your surprise is because you're happy to see an old man."

"You know I am, Uncle."

"It's about lunch time and _you_ are not eating yours in your study. Come" Uncle, ushered me out the room, ignoring my halfhearted protest and complaints. It was long until Uncle remarked, "It's so quiet."

I shrugged, I have long ago become accustomed to the silence that at times I appreciated, but also hated. "Well, it's just me here. You know the nobles can only enter certain places in the palace and the servants and guards have always been discreet."

"Hmmm…." I glanced sideways at him for his lack response. "Any special young ladies?" There it is, that's more like it.

"Much to the council's and many of nobles' dismay, no."

Uncle deeply chuckled slapping my back, "They must have become insistent again now that Avatar Aang and Master Katara have surpassed you on the way to the alter."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in irritation, "even more so than when Mai married." My relationship with her had deteriorated about halfway through my second year. That next year Mai married Prince Kenta, the nephew of Chief Arnook. There were no hard feelings between us, we finally just accepted the fact we were not suitable for each other and parted as friends. I was happy she found a man who could keep her smiling.

"I take the noblemen's daughters haven't appealed to you." I shot him a very dry look, it was enough to have him laughing boisterously.

Uncle's smile became bigger and bigger the closer we came to the dining room. Sliding the door open I, for the second time today, was shocked. My Mom, Ikem, and Kiyi were standing around the family dining table.

My mom wasted no time hugging me, whispering, "Zuko, you look so tired." Pulling away I shook my head giving her a slight smile to ease her worries.

"Whoa!" I caught my footing at the last minute when my energetic eleven-year-old little sister all but launched herself at me. "I take it you missed me."

"One week this summer wasn't enough!" she exclaimed before detaching herself from me and go to Uncle in the same fashion.

Straightening my heavy, formal robes, I walked over to Ikem, he gave a short bow. "Fire Lord Zuko, I hope our visit hasn't inconvenienced you in any way."

"Not at all, all of you are always welcome." I deeply respected my step-father for taking care of my mother and sister. He is a great Father to Kiyi. The kind of Father mine should have been.

"If you're not too busy maybe we can spar?" My lips tugged up at the corner with the prospect, Ikem was a self-taught swordsman, but still a worth component and it has been far too long since I have a sparring match with swords.

"Ikem!" Mom's usually soft tone becoming stern in much the same manner she usually reserved to keep Kiyi in line. "You have only just recently recovered from that strained muscle in your back!"

"Oh, Ursa, I'm fine." He said reassuringly, pulling out her chair for her.

Hiding my amusement, I took my seat at the head of the bountiful, food-filled table. Kiyi ran to sit on my left just as she always has done, I waited until Uncle had taken his seat on my right, before saying with a small hand gesture toward the awaiting food, "let us eat."

There was a short silence where everyone filled their plates before Kiyi giggled, "Zuko, you should have seen Dad when he hurt his back, he was trying to teach me some moves with a sword, it was kind of funny."

Mom, quickly acted as if she was wiping her mouth with her napkin, clearly to cover up her smile. While Ikem frowned, "Yes, only after that, does Kiyi tell me she didn't want to learn how to use the swords, she wants to learn archery."

"You do?" I questioned, intrigued, she has never shown a particular interest in weaponry, instead preferring to use her bending.

"Yeah!" Her olive green eyes brightened in her enthusiasm, a wide smile spread across her face. "Last month this girl came to our village and she was after this man, I'm not sure as to why, though. They fought right in the middle of the market. She was really kicking his butt!" I couldn't help but grin at the disapproving look Mom sent at Kiyi for her word choice. "But, he did land one good hit and she broke a clothing stall when she went down. Which gave him time to run away. Pretty interesting for our village, huh?" she said finally taking a breath.

"Very." I agreed, my brow dipping in concern, I would have to come back to in a minute. "But, how does she losing a fight, make you want to learn archery."

"Well, it was just a lucky a hit, she was distracted," Kiyi, waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, she got up and instead of running after him she _somehow_ climbed onto the nearest roof! By that time the man had already made it to the tree line and with her bow she shot him in the leg."

Astounded that such a fight occurred to where there was actual bloodshed, I looked to my Mom and Ikem. "Was she arrested?" I demanded.

"No, when the arrow was flying she jumped off the roof and just…. disappeared," Ikem explained after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Disappeared How does she disappear in the middle of the market?" I shifted slightly in my chair when a few memories that reminded me that I was in fact capable of vanishing in a crowd.

"Well, it was almost dark and she was wearing all black, she must have just blended in, why her face was even covered," Ikem replied. "She definitely had training, that much was obvious."

"She was amazing!" Kiyi chimed in as if the girl was a hero. That didn't sit well with me. She shot an arrow through a man's leg.

" _It_ was impressive that she hit the man at such a distance and in hardly any light at all," Ikem admitted reluctantly, the same unease showing in his expression. "What was strange was that the man was gone when we went to help him." I felt my eyes slightly widening, "I believe she wasn't working alone because she couldn't have reached him so quickly and he couldn't have gotten away that fast with an injury such as that. The men of the village searched the surrounding forest, but found not a trace."

"That is impressive…" I begrudgingly agreed, taking a sip of wine. I couldn't place it, but I felt I heard of her before or something similar at least. I resolved right then that I would be looking into it. Today.

"So, young lady you want to learn the fine and exquisite art of archery?" Uncle asked cheerfully, having been strangely quiet. It was strange for him not make any comment, especially after her such a tale as that.

"I want to so very much." Kiyi gazed pleadingly at her parents, her dark green eyes irresistibly large.

"Kiyi, we don't know any archers to teach you or we would." Mom said gently.

"How long are you staying?" I inquired, suddenly having an idea.

All eyes suspiciously shot in Uncle direction, whom nonchalantly shrugged, "I'm on no time table."

Mom hurriedly nodded in agreement, "Us either. We were hoping for a long visit, sweetie, if that's alright?"

"Of course, it's alright. Since you will be staying awhile, I'll look into finding Kiyi someone to teach her archery."

At my words, Kiyi was on the verge of almost bouncing in her seat from elation. "Thank you! You're the best brother ever!" I smiled, touched. She has said it numerous times before, but the happiness never faded from the fact that I had an actual close relationship with my sister. The only thing Azula had her ever felt for me was absolute contempt. "Just as long as no one will have any arrows shot at their legs." I tried to joke, really only half serious.

She laughed exuberantly "Of course not, silly." I smirked, she was about the only one in the whole nation, whom would dare to call the Fire Lord silly.

"Leave it to me, nephew," Uncle said confidently. "I know the perfect person for the job."

Many miles away in the fire nation village of Shujing...

A man in his forties, sat peacefully practicing the art of calligraphy, while a young woman relaxed reading in a nearby armchair. Both enjoying the comfortable sound of the crackling fire on the cool and windy autumn night. The only servant of the house quietly entered the room.

"A letter Master, it came by messenger hawk."

The young woman barely glanced up from her book, the older man carefully sat down his brush, "Thank you. It's late, I will send the return letter myself." With a bow, the servant left, retiring for the night.

The man raised a brow at the design of the seal; the same design that marked the entry wall to his estate. As he read; his mouth slowly curved into a smile. "How are you feeling?" He questioned his companion.

The young woman closed her book, "My ribs healed nicely." When the man made no reply, she felt the need to reassure. "Honestly, Dad it hardly even hurts."

The man nodded, "I believe you. Bruised ribs typically take about a month or a tad more to heal completely." The young woman waited patiently, knowing her father wasn't finished. Grinning he continued, "Well, Aya, it appears you have gained an admirer on your last mission."

Author's Note: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You certainly have been quiet since we entered the Capital. What bothers you, Aya?" Dad inquired in his usual direct manner. I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but I should have known he would. He always has been able to easily read me. My light brown eyes met his darker ones in an even stare.

"After I accepted the position, Iroh sent me a letter stating I was not to mention the assassin I intercepted, the family and Fire Lord know nothing of it." I paused, studying his face for a reaction and found none, which didn't surprise me. "I'm sure you know, that I will be working in secret to uncover who sent the assassin."

"I do."

 **"** Well, what worries me, Dad, is the Fire Lord's reaction when he learns of what has been kept him."

"I see. I wouldn't worry Aya, I'm sure Iroh knows what he's doing."

"I hope so," I muttered quietly to myself. I've never been frightened by any one particular person and I'm definitely not now, but I am a bit apprehensive. I mean there has to be some kind of punishment for not alerting the ruler of a country that his family and himself are in danger. Oh, I can just see it now... _Kneeling, head bowed, on the cold dark floor, surrounded by a high scorching wall of fire. Through the flames is a silhouette of a man coming forward. The only thing prominent about him is the golden crown glistening in the midst of the flames. "Take her to the dungeon!" the deep voice of the man rings out; echoing in the vast room. No trial. Only direct sentencing._

"We're here." Dad's cool voice snapped me out of my wildly imaginative daydream. I must have been wearing a peculiar expression for he shot me a wondering look.

A guard chooses, this time, to pull aside the curtain covering the window, checking passes, which he examined with such scrutiny, one would think it held his life's purpose. The guard, handed the passes back, the curtain resettling with his swift departure. In a matter of moments, we stopped once again. To fight the autumn chill, I quickly slung my deep purple cloak around my shoulders. Dad stepped out first; offering his hand to me in assistance and I was grateful. Normally, I would have bounded out of the carriage. But, with the combination of the tight dress, flowing sleeves, a cloak that trailed behind me, and the dainty slippers covering my feet; that offered no traction whatsoever. If not for his help I mostly likely would have ended up in a most ungraceful heap of fabric. I couldn't help but chuckle; the thought produced a rather funny scenario. Master in weaponry and knowledgeable of multiple fighting techniques, taken down by a measly dress. I focused my eyes on the ground, grasping his hand, while carefully stepping down. When looking up my jaw dropped at the sight of the absolute grandeur and sheer size of the Palace looming before me.

I by no means lived in a small home. The villagers of Shu Jing even referred to it as a castle. It may be big but it was nothing this flamboyant. The Palace was built to show the prosperity and power of the nation. Whereas Dad had built our home for peace and seclusion from a once violent land. I managed to pull myself out of awe-struck gazing to follow Dad up the endless stairs to where Iroh was patiently waiting.

"Aya, thank you for accepting the position," The grey-bearded man welcomed with a warm smile that instantly had some of my uneasiness fading. "You will have quite an eager student."

"I am honored to have been asked and look forward to teaching her." Though having not ever taught before, I was more than happy too. Hopefully, I will prove to be a good and patient instructor just like my father had been when he taught me the ways of the sword. I'll strive to _never_ _ever_ be like Hiro. She was the woman who taught me archery and she really wasn't much of a teacher. You watched and you learned, very little advice was given. I was lucky that unlike the swords, archery came naturally to me.

"Piandao, my friend, it has been far too long!"

"That it has," Dad readily agreed.

Iroh grinned, mischief dancing in his amber eyes. "I wish we had time for a rematch. You are one of the few people to have bested me at Pai Sho. But, alas there are more pressing matters at hand. Fire Lord Zuko is welcoming you to the Palace with a tea ceremony. If you would please follow me." He gestured with a flourish of his hand toward the massive doors of the entry.

I ignored Dad and Iroh's casual conversation, instead, I focused on my surroundings. It would be best to familiarize myself before I begin my late night escapades. A task that may prove to be difficult; when considering all the servants bustling around and guards dutifully keeping their post.

Finally, we arrived at our destination, Iroh, slid open the door, letting me enter first. It was a beautiful room, with windows stretching from ceiling to floor. Letting the afternoon sunlight pour in and offered an amazing view of the autumn foliage of the trees in the surrounding garden.

"Fire Lord Zuko had a meeting with his council, so he may be late." I heard Iroh explain from behind me.

"A ruler is never tardy; we are simply early." A small smile pulled at my lips. That was Dad's way of saying we don't mind the wait.

"May I take your cloak, Lady Aya?" an older woman with gray streaking her dark hair appeared suddenly at my side.

This would be one of the numerous things I'm positive will take time becoming accustomed to. Dad always preferred privacy so the only servant of the house was Fat and he is like family. I slipped the cloak from my shoulders and handed it to the woman, smiling in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome; I'll be sure that it's put away with the rest of your belongings."

No, sooner had the woman exited using the servant's door was the main one abruptly pushed aside, revealing the tall and broad-shouldered form of the Fire Lord. This was my first up-close look at the man; having only seen drawings. I did a swift sweep of his features, starting at the ink black hair pulled into a top-knot, where his five prong headpiece proudly rested, reflecting the light. Just like in the pictures the comet-shaped scar marred his left eye leaving it permanently narrowed. He had a straight and regal nose, his lips downturned into a frown and a defined jaw. Even in his heavy, formal attire, I could tell he was a muscular man. Needless to say, he cut a very imposing figure. Upon glancing back up, I stifled a gasp to see his intent golden eyes settled on me. Forgetting myself for a brief moment I brazenly met his gaze. His eyes gained in intensity, tilting his head slightly to the side, as if intrigued, all the while his expression remained impassive. It was my Father softly clearing his throat that knocked me out of my entrancement to realize that I dared to have a starring contest with the Fire Lord and that I was the only one in the room not bowing. I dropped my eyes immediately, head low, trying my best to make a graceful recovery.

"Master Piandao, I welcome you to the Palace." The Fire Lord spoke, in a pleasing baritone. He bowed his head and made a fist with his other hand straight up on top, in the act of respect. The action didn't surprise me, I knew Dad had trained him with the broadswords, it would have been considered dishonorable of him to not pay a master the proper respect of his station, especially to one whom you learned under.

"I thank you, your Majesty," Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Lord Zuko, allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Aya."

The Fire Lord's eyes met mine yet again. "Welcome, Lady Aya. You may consider the Palace your home for as long as you stay."

"Thank you. I am most honored, my Lord." I replied keeping my tone soft.

"Shall we?" Lord Zuko asked, gesturing toward the table. The men sat comfortably with their legs crossed, while I had to sit on mine like a proper lady always should. Not that I have ever actually abided by that rule before now. Everyone watched while a man with a long braid began distributing precise amounts of green powder into the delicately designed cups. Iroh looked excited, Dad was relaxed as usual, and the Fire Lord's expression was- well blank. I strived for the same disinterest, when what I really wanted to do was grimace in disgust. I hate green tea.

"Master Piandao, I am glad you decided to accompany your daughter." Fire Lord spoke first, as is customary, otherwise, my father informed me that one would wait in silence until he had the urge to speak.

"I wish I could stay longer. But, sadly I have a previous engagement." My ears perked up at the word _engagement_ , he never mentioned business. It must have something do with The Order. I quickly glanced in Iroh's direction, to see him eyeing the orangish yellow leaf shaped wagashi. Hmmm. It's hard always hard to know with the retired General.

The Fire Lord nodded, "I understand. But, do hope you will stay long enough for a friendly spar."

Dad grinned, "For a former pupil, always, Lord Zuko."

"I'm looking forward to it. I haven't had the chance of a good one in months." His lips twitched, then straightened back into a stern line. "Thank you, Chan, that is all." He dismissed the servant after our cup were filled. Once the Fire Lord had taken the first bite of his wagashi cake. I happily began eating mine, delighting in the sweet confectionary. It is _supposed_ to help with the bitterness of the tea.

"For _some_ green tea is an acquired taste. But, I have always found it refreshing." Iroh grinned, eyes cutting to the Fire Lord. Being respectful I forced myself to take a dainty sip of the horrible concoction. It took all my willpower not to spew the extremely detestable liquid on the brilliant black lacquered table.

"Aya, what do you think of the tea?" Dad asked, his eyes dancing in amusement. Traitor.

Struggling for words that would not offend the Fire Lord, who practically already emptied his cup with two gulps. "It is very… interesting." Iroh's brows rose, increasing the wrinkles of his forehead.

"Well, I must agree with Iroh, I've always felt rejuvenated after a cup," Dad said, him and Iroh both slowly sipping theirs, savoring it, probably. Well, more power to them. I don't care at this point how rude it is not to drink it. I'm not! I think it would be more disrespectful, not to mention embarrassing, for me to empty the contents of my stomach. Which very well may happen if I take another sip.

Suddenly the door slid opened for a young raven haired woman, "Forgive me for the interruption your Highness, but Avatar Aang is here."

Fire Lord Zuko's eyebrow rose, it was the only real expression he has truly made in my presence thus far. "Please show him to my study."

After the Fire Lord excused himself, Iroh and Dad went off to enjoy a game Pai Sho, while I was lead to my accommodations, by the same woman who took my cloak.

"What part of the Palace are we in?" I questioned, furtively trying to not become lost.

"We are in the east wing," she came to a stop at the last door of many down the corridor, gesturing for me to enter first. "This is the sitting room, you also have an attached washroom and private balcony."

I nodded taking in the scarlet painted walls with shiny dark wooden floors, a long white settee lined with golden cushions took up the majority of one wall. Fresh fruit sat in a bowl on the low table and a fire already on the hearth. It was an elegantly arranged room, thankfully nothing gaudy. I peeked into the bedroom to see an intricately designed wrought iron bed covered in the lightest of red decorative pillows with of course golden bedding. I could see my clothing already hanging in the wardrobe, my combs, and brushes sitting on the vanity. The heavy black case for my archery gear had been placed in front of a changing screen and my katana in its sheath sat on the simple desk in the corner. It felt a little odd having strangers putting away my things, for I always did my own unpacking.

"Is everything to your liking?" I jumped at the sound of her voice having forgotten the silent woman.

"Yes, it's perfect," I assured, sitting on the settee.

"Wonderful. Eiko will be your personal servant, she will come before dinner. In the meantime, I will assist you, should you wish it."

"No, I don't believe I will need anything. But, thank you…?"

"Lin."

I smiled, "Lin, I'm sorry for not inquiring sooner."

"I understand, Lady Aya, the Palace can be overwhelming."

Once she left I allowed myself to flop back into the silk cushions, heaving a deep sigh. If only I didn't have dinner in two hours, I thought regretfully, I would be trading this dress for pants in a heartbeat. A sudden knock had my head turning toward the door. Must be the servant, I don't even need a one! What am I to have her do?

"Come in," I called, sitting up and preparing to send her politely away. "Dad." I said confused, "I thought you and Iroh would be playing for a while."

He entered shutting the door, "Lord Zuko sent for him. But, that's alright for I'd much rather spend time with my daughter."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, well I don't know if she wants to spend time with you." Deepening my voice, I mocked, "What do you think of the tea?"

He chuckled, walking up to the table to get a handful of grapes which he gave to me, only keeping two for himself. "That will take the taste away."

Eagerly I tossed one in my mouth, no longer worried about manners, "So, about this engagement; is it with The Order?"

In no hurry, Dad walked around examining the room and peeking out the sheer white curtain covering the windows. "Did you know autumn is my favorite time of year? I much prefer the crisp air to the stifling heat."

I stop chewing for a second at his unusual evasive manner, that was Iroh's way, not my unfailing blunt Father. "I do too. But, spring is my favorite time." He nodded his head absently going back to the table to clean out the rest of my grapes. I've always tried to never press him for information, but he's acting so strange. "Dad, are you meeting with Jeong Jeong?" I rephrased the question. Jeong Jeong was one of many, very many in the Order, he could have been meeting with anyone.

"No, Aya." He came forward kissing my forehead, "I must go. I will stop by on my way home." Standing I followed him to the door, feeling perplexed and a tad hurt. Dad pulled me into an embrace. "Be safe, daughter. I love you to the moon and back." He pulled away, smiling warmly.

I grinned, he always told me that when I was little and he would leave on business. "I love you too. Have a safe journey to _wherever_ you're off to…?" I trailed off, raising a brow.

"I will." Dad didn't smile, but I could see he was amused by my antics. He softly closed the door, leaving me alone in the silent room. Well, he is definitely up to something. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh, well. If it does concern the Order I will eventually find out one way or another. I settled myself back onto the settee, but for now, I'm going to enjoy this small time of relaxation, before attending, what I'm sure will be a tense dinner, at least for me that is.

 **Zuko**

I watched intently as Aang read the letter from the Earth King. "Well," he drawled from where he stood by the window, of my study. "King Kiue isn't going to make this easy, is he?"

I leaned back in my chair, "He is always unfailing hard to negotiate with. Especially when it evolves me."

"Maybe in three months at the World Summit you can try again." The now tall and lanky man plopped down in one of the two chairs across from my desk. At times it is hard to believe this is the same goofy twelve-year-old kid, I trained in fire bending.

"Aang, I hated to bother you with this," I gestured to the letter in his hand, "I'm sure Katara doesn't appreciate you being called away so soon after the honeymoon."

"My _wife_ understands," his expression becoming dreamy and I knew I had momentarily lost his attention, he was still floating in the cloud, abruptly he straightened, eyes comically widening. "Zuko, I've got to tell you something. I was told not to say anything yet, but I've got to tell somebody!" I raised a brow watching Aang look as if he could bounce right off his seat. "I'm going to be Father!"

To most this would be surprising, they have only been wed for a couple months. But, I had a feeling it would happen sooner rather than later given Katara's motherly nature and Aang's love for children. Before I had the chance to congratulate him, Uncle came waltzing through the door. "Congratulations!" He jovially patted the bewildered avatar on the back. "I heard at the door and you can trust my nephew and me not to breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Congratulations, Aang." I offered more subdued than my Uncle, although no less genuine.

"Thank you both," He smiled widely, "Katara and I are so excited."

"Parenthood is a joy like no other." Uncle's smile held a twinge of sadness. I knew he was thinking of Lu Ten, but he brightened considerably when glancing my way. "I just wonder how long Zuko is going to make me wait for a grand niece or nephew." He and I both knew he meant grandchild. Uncle Iroh has been more of Father to me than Ozai ever was.

Aang laughed loudly, "He has to get married first."

"Does Katara have an estimate of when the baby will be born?" I questioned, all too eager to change the subject.

"Yes, by mid-summer."

"Has Katara experienced any morning sickness?" Uncle asked.

Aang gave a firm nod, his face becoming serious. "She has been so sick and exhausted; that's why she didn't travel with me."

"I will send you with some tea that should help."

"Oh, thank you Iroh! I know Katara will be grateful."

Uncle sat in the other chair beside Aang, "this is all very exciting, but I do believe I was called for another reason."

"Yes," I cleared my throat glad to be getting back to business, not that I didn't want to talk about the baby. But, if I were being completely honest, I really did not want the conversation to turn back to my social life or lack thereof. "I am having the land around the colonies surveyed." Aang looked taken aback, so I hurried to finish my point. "So, that when the matter is presented to the King Kiue he can know the exact amount of land we are asking for."

"Zuko, what if the King hears of you having his lands surveyed; land that he already _declined_ to you," Aang asked worriedly, I was happy to not see anger on my friend's face, I really wanted to have him onboard with this.

"The man I hired promised discretion," I spoke the words with all the indifference I could muster. I wouldn't have dared to tell Aang that my surveyor was his brother-in-law. No, I believe it's best to keep Sokka out of the conversation, entirely. It's unnecessary information anyway, I justified to myself.

"That may be, Nephew. But, the King will know what you have done when you ask for the land."

"Zuko, he will see this as you trying to steal what is the Earth Kingdom's."

My thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, I worked hard to keep from growling. "I am not trying to steal land. An expansion would benefit all nations!"

"I agree." Uncle nodded, "But, you know how the Earth King is."

"He acts like a child." I snapped.

"I know he can be difficult," Aang defended, "but during the war he was terribly misguided and deceived, so now he is wary of all."

I didn't feel sorry for him, what transpired during the war was his own fault for being so utterly naïve and inattentive. He had been happy to live a life of carefree luxury while the commoners of his kingdom suffered. "The surveyor will report to me in a fortnight. I will tread lightly when I present this _opportunity_ to the King at the World Summit."

Aang stood shaking his head, "You're still so stubborn. I hope all ends well." Knowing the discussion had come to a close I came to stand beside my desk. We gripped forearms, a move Aang picked up from Sokka. "I cannot pick sides; I must remain neutral unless absolutely necessary."

I inclined my head solemnly, "I understand."

"I must leave now if I am to be at the South Pole and make it to the World Summit."

"I'll meet you at the stables with the tea for Katara," Uncle called over his shoulder already out the door.

Aang grabbed his glider from the corner, "I hope you're not angry with me Zuko."

I sighed, "Aang, I truly do understand. I know you have to be diplomatic." I offered a small smile, "I'll walk you out the Palace." Ignoring the ridiculous panic that arose telling me to grab a sheet of paper and brush, and send for the swiftest hawk I could find, so I could write a frenzied warning of extreme caution to Sokka. Instead, I leisurely walked beside Aang in comfortable silence.

"So," Aang's tone becoming mischievous, "still no girlfriend, huh?"

I repressed the urge to literally breath fire. It's official I have no peace! "No," I answered tersely. During the eight years of my reign, I learned to keep a level head, the days of angry outbursts were long over.

"I wouldn't worry Zuko," I threw a disgruntled look toward him. Who said I was worried? Aang ignored my expression and continued on with a big grin. "One day you will open your eyes and there she will be."

"Yeah, can't wait," I drawled sarcastically, "sounds romantic."

"Oh, it will be. Who knows maybe I will be attending your wedding soon."

I scoffed, "Doubtful. Besides, I don't have the time it requires to properly court a woman."

Aang became serious, "Zuko I know your responsibilities weigh heavily on you, but take time for yourself." Aang let out a deep breath with a tired smile, "Believe me I know it's hard."

My lips twitched upward in a slight smile, our duties always came first over our personal lives. A burden we were both born to carry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Aya**

I gazed with uncertainty into my wardrobe where the grand silk dresses hung mocking me. I distinctly can recall my father telling me I should read the book named 'The Ways of a Lady', girls of noble birth study its teachings of all things etiquette and fashions. I had scoffed thinking I hadn't the need for such frivolous notions and then proceeded to once again pester Dad into allowing me, at long last join the White Lotus. And now here I am four years later finding out that I should have taken a glimpse at the pages or at least gone with my father when he invited me to the many formal affairs he now attended since the ending of the war. The sound of a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, the moment I had been dreading came, only now the idea of an attendant gave me a sudden hope. Maybe she would know what to do!

"Come in!" I was startled when at my words the door to my rooms banged open, from what I had noticed most servants moved quietly and efficiently. I moved out from behind the door of my wardrobe to see my apparently noisy attendant. "Eiko.." Mind suddenly went blank at the sight of my friend from long ago. I hadn't thought anything about her when Lin had said her name earlier, what with Eiko being a rather common name in the Fire Nation.

"Aya, are you just going to stand there gaping like fish or give your old friend a hug?" She smiled mischievously with a hand on her hip.

With a disbelieving laugh, I embraced the shorter woman, "pardon me for being a little shocked, but I haven't seen you since we were sixteen." Pulling back I asked, "What in the world are you doing here? I thought you married?"

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes swatting a hand in the air, "to make a long story short, Father _tried_ to marry me off to some wealthy old geezer here in the capital, but needless to say I didn't go through with it."

"I have time," I tried to argue, desperately wanting to know what happened to my friend in the four years of seeing her last.

"Not for this story you don't, we need to get you ready," Eiko determinedly went around me to the wardrobe. "It will be a formal dinner, but not overtly so." She pursed her lips flicking through each article of clothing and then paused over a gown. "Perfect! Now about that hair…"

Eiko and I hurried down the corridors with her softly giving much-appreciated tips. Once we reached the dining hall entry, she addressed me with formality. "Whenever you are ready Lady Aya, Nao will announce you." She gestured to the guard standing stick straight with a puffed out chest. With a slight bow, she left me with a grin and a whisper of good luck.

Great… I can do this, I sucked in a deep breath, I shouldn't dally I'm already late due to the small argument over hair ornaments, which I won. With cool hands and a tight stomach, I told Nao I was ready before my nerves could get the better of me. He swiftly pulled the heavy handle and one of the two doors swung open, I could hear the sound echo in the room.

"Lady Aya, Daughter of Master Piandao has arrived."

My eyes widen with the loud tone he used, he was so quite just a second ago. I had to swallow hard at the eyes that followed me. I walked as quickly as I dare, my hands clasped in front of me, Iroh smiled trying to give me encouragement. Once close to the table I paid the Fire Lord the proper respect, who gestured for me to be seated directly down the table from him, putting me between his sister and step-father. I was torn with if I should apologize or waiting until he spoke.

"I must apologize my Lord for my tardiness." I stared down at the roasted salmon on my plate inwardly groaning, yeah that was a breach of etiquette.

"It was but a few minutes, I'm sure I will be able to overlook it."

"How very generous of you, my Lord." The offhanded tone flew out of my mouth before I could stop it or my eyes from meeting his. There was a slight pause while the Fire Lord studied me.

"Yes, indeed my Lady." When I still met his unrelenting stare, he surprisingly tilted his head down toward me before raising his glass of wine to his lips. "Now that our honored guest has arrived let us eat."

 **Zuko**

After dinner, I had retreated back into my study to finish up a few things before retiring for the night. I rubbed my eyes, trying to force myself to concentrate on the household books. But, my mind kept wondering to Lady Aya. Tonight she valiantly tried to hide her nervousness and I would have probably taken her for calm and collected had it not been for the way she swirled the wine in her glass and pushed her food around the plate, only taking little bites here and there. I recognized the anxious movements for it reflected mine in my early days of Fire Lord. It became crystal clear to me that she wasn't completely familiar with court formalities and that didn't shock me what with Master Piandao staying away from court for years.

I sank further down into my seat, my legs stretched out; ankles crossed. I didn't know what to think of the girl. Dinner tonight really didn't give me a chance to read her, it had been just a lot of small talk from everyone but Uncle who conversed freely with her. Kiyi had been on the quiet side as she usually was around strangers, no matter how friendly.

With a yawn I tiredly pushed myself out of the chair, raising my arms above my head, its time to call it a corridors were rather dark, I shook my head in disapproval I need to make sure that the servants leave more lanterns lit now that there are guests here. As I neared the family wing of the palace my ears picked up on the faintest sound of footsteps. Stopping I listened while the sound grew closer, it was coming from the hall just to my left. Feeling curious I waited to see who would come around the corner. The footfalls came to a stop, I held my breath listening intently for the sound to begin again but it didn't. Suddenly I felt uneasy, but I pushed it away, I'm probably being paranoid and it's just a servant, but I was going to check it out. I quietly turned the corner only to find an empty corridor. I caught the slightest of movement from the corner of my eye, the heavy tapestries had moved. I formed a flame as thin as a dagger behind my back as I made my way silently toward the windows. Only raising the makeshift weapon when I jerked the fabric aside. My stomach fell to my feet at the sight of an open window, the cold breeze blew across my heated skin.

"Ugh," I raised a brow at the barely there sound coming from out the window. I slowly peeked my head out seeing a dark figure hanging precariously from the widow's ledge. Rage tore through me I punched a small burst of flames down at the unwelcome visitor's hands. With a yelp he let go of ledge, it was short descent to the balcony below, one I quickly followed myself, albeit more gracefully.

 **Aya**

I sat on the settee in the dark of my sitting room with only the light of the dancing flames in the hearth illuminating the shadows. Fully dressed in black from head to foot for a night of exploring, although I wouldn't leave for another hour or so. With an impatient sigh, I rose from my idleness and heaved the surprisingly heavy table onto its side and pushed it to lean against the far wall. Now with more space, I could practice a little. I couldn't help but grin mischievously to myself, my dad would strongly disapprove of me swing my katana around in my sitting room. With a flourish, I unsheathed it from the scabbard and began basic forms.

"Aghh!" I spun around toward the windows, katana raised just in time to see a body suddenly crash into a potted plant on my balcony, I heard the rippling sound of fabric before a second figure landed in a perfect roll to his feet. I wasted no time in rushing out there prepared to fight, the agilest of the two spared me a quick glance over his shoulder, my eyes widened when catching a glimpse of a very distinctive scar, that brought me up short.

The Fire Lord strode over to the man who was struggling to get to his feet, I stayed rooted in my spot eyes scanning the grounds below, my brow furrowed when I spotted nothing out of the ordinary. My attention was brought back to the assailant who apparently gained a second wind and lunged with a sharp piece of the broken flower pot, with ease Lord Zuko blocked him grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind the man's back while slamming him into the railing. A glistening metal piece caught my eye, I focused on the circle pendant on a long chain swinging from his neck. Oh, no, he is one of them.

"Who are you and why are here?" He growled dangerously, giving him a small shove. I could hear when the guards who must have heard the commotion all but broke down the door to my quarters.

"You may have stopped me, but tell me Fire Lord can you stop an army?" His wild cackle drifted off into a horrible hacking noise which then turned into gurgling. Confused Lord Zuko let the man fall to the ground, his body convulsing until he went still.

After a tense silence where no one seemed to know what to do a guard stepped forth to check for a pulse. "He's dead, Sire."

"Yes, I gathered that Toshi, take him to be examined." Toshi was a giant and threw the dead man over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. "Someone wake my uncle and tell him to meet in my antechamber." When everyone had left the Fire Lord finally turned and faced me full on for the first time since landing on the balcony. "Lady Aya I'm sor – " He cut himself off his good eye widening for a split-second as he took in my appearance. "You will come with me." Lord Zuko ordered with a deep frown.

With that he turned on his heel and strode right to my sitting room and out the door, I hurriedly sheathed my katana, slinging it across my back and followed after him. Odd how I was so nervous over just a dinner and now am calm as I could possibly be. I've always been able to calm my mind and take everything in before charging into danger and this sure does feel the same. I dwelt on the thought until the silent man finally came to a stop in front of double doors much similar to that of the dining the hall. He allowed me to enter first into the large masculine space, unsure of what to do and much too wound up to sit I stood in the center of the room, I could keenly feel the heavy stare of his eyes on my back. The sound of the door softly closing, was so loud in the quiet room.

…. "What a peculiar outfit to wear at such a late hour."

Swallowing hard I turned and faced him, the Fire Lord raised a brow in expectation, I knew by the hard look in his gaze that I best not lie, not that I planned on it anyway. "I wear it often, my lord."

"And why is that, Lady Aya?"

I took a deep breath, forcing my hands to stay still at my side. Why is Iroh not here to explain this! "I belong to the same society as my Father and your Uncle. Myself and others are sent out frequently to stop people who threaten peace to all the nations."

"Do you know who attacked tonight?"

"I don't know the man," I shook my head, my mind going back to the man with traditional fire nation's features. "But, he was just a messenger of low rank, easily disposable."

"Then are you aware of what _society_ he belongs too?"

Seriously where is that old man? I could have just told him everything all at once but I was trying to draw it out a little, in the hopes that his Uncle would come and save me. "I do not, my lord, all I know for certain is that they wear a circular pendant, on a necklace or bracelet."

"Well," he stalked toward me and on instinct, my hand twitched for my sword, but I crossed my arms to cover up the slip. Lord Zuko frowned down at me when he passed by me going to the side table by a long settee. "You don't appear to know much, you must be rather low on the totem pole."

My jaw dropped, I watched with growing anger as he picked up the glass bottle of amber liquid and poured himself a drink. "I know just as much as anyone else in the White Lotus…my lord." I tacked his title on at the end through a clenched jaw.

He emptied his glass and poured another, "I seriously doubt that." I scoffed softly, at the sound, he raised his brow and a short starring contest ensured. After a moment he sighed setting his glass down and crossing his arms. "Allow me to explain my conclusion by using your own logic, my lady. You knew the man tonight was just a measly messenger, you don't know who sent him. Nor should you, the White Lotus tells you who to find and gives you just enough information to succeed in your quest. Do you think the man tonight knew of future plans, no he knew just enough to bring him here and nothing more." I openly glared as picked up his glass and took a swig.

"If I am so _low_ on the totem pole, my lord, then why was I requested by _your Uncle; a grandmaster_ , to not only protect and teach your sister but to unearth the organization behind the threats to your family, that you, _yourself_ knew nothing of."

I heard his slight intake of breath and had I been a less stubborn person would have back down from the intensity of his stare. He very carefully sat his delicate glass back onto the table as if he feared to break it. A loud knock on the solid door startled us both and did nothing for the already tense atmosphere.

"Enter," The Fire Lord called tersely.

Thankfully it was Iroh who walked in wearing an apologetic expression, "Forgive me, Nephew, I was bathing, when…" he trailed off at the sight of me and then sighed when looking at the irate man beside me.

I threw all formalities to the wind and made my way out the door without being excused. Fire Lord Zuko is Iroh's nephew and he knows how to deal with the man a lot better than I do or want to for that matter. I breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind me without being summoned back inside. As I walked to my room, my annoyance faded and the reality of what I said came crashing down on me. I am the daughter of a renowned and formidable master but that by no means places me on even ground with the Fire Lord. Yeah, I can pretty much count on Lord Zuko having me replaced for my insolence, Iroh will probably have to bring in Hideo for he a great archer and is a lot less mouthy. A lot.


End file.
